Big Boy
by Kuro Guardian
Summary: Recent academy graduate Gai is in a world of hurt. Beset by hostile teammates on one hand and a disturbed sensei on the other he has all he can handle in the war-torn era preceeding the Kyuubi's attack.
1. Chapter 1

He has finally done it. He is a shinobi of Konoha. Proudly he adjusts the emblem upon his forehead. Smiling he brushes his flyaway mop of hair out of his face eyes darting to check the reactions of his team. Neither seems to be paying attention to him - not that he's surprised. Why would such older kids care about a little brat like him?

Pouting slightly he drops his gaze to the hardwood desk tracing the faded lines of boasts and profanity. Whoever 'Kanji' was he or she had a really extensive vocabulary and a twisted imagination. The stick-figures are a nice touch. It is with a smile on his face that Maito Gai is first introduced to his somewhat late sensei. - Manji Hito, Kohona's North Wind.

Quietly the man stands before a rather rag-tag group. 'Pathetic.' Only the runt - Maito? - has even noticed him and he is grinning like an idiot. The other two, Akano Ame and Hitomi Rekei, appear to be too busy drooling on their desk with their thumbs up their asses to pay attention. 'Lovely, an idiotic brat and two complete retards. Who da hell did I piss off?'

Before he can work himself into a further rage the little voice that sounds kind of like his sister intervenes. 'These are but children, if one still retains his joy let him it'll be stolen soon enough. And if the others are not as alert as they might be that's because they need a teacher - they need you.' Right he's their new sensei if they can pass his test. First things, first he'll need to know them a little better.

Clearing his throat he is rewarded with the startled reactions of his two oldest students. The youngest merely bites his lip to keep from laughing. 'Good boy already knows to test strained ties.' Very strained ties if the two chairs and an entire row between his older students and their teammate is anything to go by. Setting his face into a neutral mask he begins his spiel.

Half listening Ame twitches again as Rekei runs his finger up her thigh. He's going to have to stop this soon. The little brat probably doesn't even know what sex is much less what it looks like. Last thing they need is him squealing to his mommy about this. Disgruntled at the thought she smacks Rekei's hand away and scoots further off. Confused Rekei shrugs and buries his head in his arms.

"You, the idiot with his head on his desk, name age likes dislikes and aspirations." In a voice Gai finds highly disrespectful the gangly boy intones, "Hitomi Rekei, 12 yr. old failure. I like tits, ass, and girls with tongue rings. I dislike you, the brat, and girls who won't give it up. I hope to one day escape this hellhole permanently. Goodnight." Ame snorts in sync with their sensei. She then smiles saying, "I'm next."

Hito raise an eyebrow as he realizes Akano has a tongue ring. It sparkles at odd intervals as she talks - "My name is Akano Ame, I'm considered a 12 yr. old failure. I like physical exertion and hungry boys who love pie. I dislike playing babysitter, your face, and idiots who can't be more subtle if not patient. I aspire to leave all three of you idiots in the dust hopefully dead - by enemy hands of course!" with a smile that practically oozes sugar she nods to say she's done.

Behind her Maito stands somewhat nervous but trying to seem confident. "My name is Maito Gai. I am seven years old and considered a prodigy of taijutsu. I like training, my rival, and my summon. I dislike the rude, people who put others down in ignorance, and my rival's too cool altitude. I aspire to be a taijutsu master and to be a jounin of great worth to Kohona. If at that time I also surpass my eternal rival that would be icing on the cake." With an oddly forceful nod the skinny little boy seats himself.

As he automatically informs them of their coming test he goes over their responses. 'Hm, two kids who _are_ truthfully older then the current standard and one who is rather younger then the very same. One who has picked his concentration and two who have what seems a relationship of the body. One serious one and two clowns. Although one of them seems to have some ambition left. So half of a real team is what I've got. Fine I can work with that.' Dodging the kunai of an enraged konnichi he tells them to get a good night's sleep and avoid a big breakfast. Silently he vanishes to the shouting of his 'failures'.


	2. Chapter 2

Arashi Mianto, the Fourth Hokage sits at his desk trying manfully not to give into his migraine. The dreams have been getting worse lately. Dreams of fire and blood and a child with the bluest eyes. A child… With effort he has vanished the thought just as the first of the sensei arrive. Karuna takes a seat face carefully blank. So the rest arrive looking more or less successful. Karuna begins - "Sir Team 10 has failed. They lack organization, dedication, and worse display a disgusting amount of inherit cowardice. It is my recommendation that they henceforth be expelled from the academy and considered washouts of the shinobi program."

Though he hates to admit it, he just might _**have**_ to follow her recommendation this is after all their second time. And yet - "I'm sorry Karuna-san but I feel that the InoShikaCho formation can work if given time. They as others have before them will receive their third and final chance please present your written observations when you have time. Perhaps there is something in them to aid their transformation." With a stiff neck and upraised chin she nods, "Of course, though it should be known - you can't make gold from shit."

Amid sounds of displeasure a dark chuckling is heard. "My dear Karuna-san I hope you are mistaken. Else I'll have been amiss in passing my team." Omeka jumps up, sullen face alive with shock - "You passed Team Longshot!" A somewhat bitter smile informs the Fourth's face - ah yes, Team Longshot the one with Kakashi's little friend Gai. Gai who is more of a challenge then Kakashi is ready to admit only one year behind Kakashi in graduating the academy. Never mind his unnerving progress in the field of taijutsu. The little fool is quickly becoming a powerhouse.

Stifling a smile the Yondaime nods toward a vacant seat. "Hito, why don't you have a seat while you tell us how team 12 did?" Shaking his head with a tight grin the North Wind continues to stand, "I'd just as soon stand sir, this won't take long." Pausing for a minute the rather brazen young jounin clears his face before beginning in monotone, "They were only half a team…"

…

'Oh foolish little gennin how I shall make you suffer!' Rubbing his hands together in a stereotypically fiendish manner Hito smiles like Aku himself. Forming a single seal he watches as his fairly useless team collapses instantly, all except Maito who staggers about for a full minute before subcoming. 'If they make it I'll have to focus more time on that one.' Creating two clones Hito forms the seal of mimic. Instantly there stands an exact copy of each of his students. Looking each other over they smile before Hito places a second guise over the first making them appear significantly injured. 'Good now to begin.'

Groaning Ame opens her eyes to see herself alone - no, wait… There is a foot at the edge of her vision. Biting back a scream she recognizes it as Rekei. As quickly as she can without noise she approaches fingers in the sign of dispel. 'Not a genjustsu then. Fuck!' Glancing around for traps she edges closer still before suddenly reaching out and grabbing the proffered limb. "Shit! Don't pull!" Gasping with relief she parts the bushes to see a banged up and bleeding Rekei glaring at her. "Geez I do you the favor of not bleeding on you and this is how you repay me?"

Snorting Ame glances about looking for the brat. "Where's the kid stupid?" Frowning at Rekei's shrug she looks about again, "Shit man. We les that kid and we're toast. You hear him he's a fucking prodigy - were just leftovers. We gotta find him." Checking over her boyfriend again Ame groans. "You too hurt to be of use, so I'll just have to set you up somewhere."

"Aw, ain't ya gonna miss me?" Smirking Ame suddenly darts forward with a snarl, "Fake!" Driving her kunai into the ground she jerks around for the imposter, "Rekei's the kind of perv who'd proposition a nun on his deathbed, yet you've been almost normal." Somewhere above a person chuckles, "I knew you'd be the smart one. That's why I came myself for you. Hn, your pervy little buddy is probably already dead with my associates burying his body as we speak."

Somewhere in her head a voice says he's lying, but the great bulk of her mind is writhing with rage. Screaming unintelligently she attacks in beerier fashion. Charging at every shadow she ignores all her training in favor of sheer violence. Suddenly she feels bewildered all her anger gone and then it beings to rain feathers. "Feathers? Gen-" And she is unconscious kunai still gripped tightly in her hand. "Hm, well you fail."

…

Trudging through the forest Ame on his back Gai is pretty well positive something is wrong. "Ame can you dispel the illusion in the area?" Blinking Ame does so revealing that they are in fact no more then fifty yards from where they began. Sighing Gai adjusts his burden, "Alright, so obviously our opponent, most likely sensei, is an expert at misdirection and slight of hand. To defeat him we will need to work together as apart our experience is too limited." Nodding sagely the little boy begins walking again before suddenly taking to the trees throwing 'Ame' off his back.

Quickly hiding he uses the voice jutsu Obito taught him ages ago, "Ha! Some jounin you are like I hadn't realized Ame was being too nice. We both know she hates me. Both know she couldn't stand to be _near_ me much less _carried_ by me. Rekei's right you _**are**_ a loser." Deactivating the jutsu he concentrates slowly blending into the tree he lends against. It is almost too slowly as proven by the kunai jutting from where he sat.

A hundred yards away Gai emerges pale, but determined to find hi teammates. Believing what he said he decides to find Rekei first and use his help to find Ame. Carefully shedding his weight he becomes a silent blur steeling through the trees. Behind him his sensei smiles and gives a thumb up, "Gai-kun so far you pass." And then that area section is deserted.

…

Panting with the effort of keeping up with the damnable brat Rekei finally just gives up. Sitting down he rests his head on his knees. The little prick actually returns, "What's a matter?" Smirking the older boy turns away from him, "Well…you're an imposter for one thing. Then of course there's the fact that I'm tired, worried about Ame, and pissed I've got to deal with your shit." The Brat smirks, "So you're not completely useless after all. One question before I attack you - how'd you know?" From a hundred yards behind him Rekei shouts, "Because he doesn't trust me enough to show me his back. Hell if anything he'd walk behind me to make sure I don't try anything!" And then both Rekei and the mud clone on the ground laugh before the latter crumbles into dust and the real one vanishes. The hedged clone laughs "alright then kid, you pass so far - failure my ass."

…

Waiting until the thing hedged as him disappears Gai takes off after Rekei wondering at his sensei's odd behavior. 'Have I passed as well? Has Ame? What happens to us if all of us do not pass?' Giving this train of thought up as a bad job he concentrates on catching his teammate without leading their insane teacher to them both. Seeing a flash of blue the fastest gennin through lower jounin Kohona nin picks up his pace. Whipping out a bolo he throws it catching his target by surprise.

"What da fucking hell man?!" Hm, thinking it over it might have been better to just call out, but then again… Bowing the shaggy-headed little bastard apologizes. "I truly am sorry my comrade, however - I could not afford to incite conflict between us. Having just escaped our sensei it is doubtful who anyone is at this time. Thankfully you are obviously of about gennin level if you could be taken down so easily!" Ignoring grumbles about 'stupid, kunai-happy little fuckwits' Gai squats by the bound boy.

"Hitomi-san, this is a test we have to pass. I am unsure of your ambitions but my own require advancement. I **refuse** to either return to the academy **or** to be drummed out because of our idiot sensei's games! So I am going to pass and if I have to drag both you and Akano-chan's asses through this test so be it! However, I would prefer we work together. What is your preferred method?" A bit nonplussed Rekei actually has to think about it. "Eh, while I acknowledge and applaud your budding sado-masochist tendencies I'd rather walk if not stroll through this test. Untie me git we gotta find Ame, and who the hell are you calling chan?"

Inwardly crying at the poor luck that gave him Rekei and Ame for teammates Gai quickly releases the older boy thereby receiving a fist to the head for his troubles. "Idiot! You could have broken my legs!" Standing Rekei looks about trying to sense someone other then themselves. Shrugging at his failure to he nods to a teary-eyed Gai. "Let's move - better moving targets then sitting ducks." With the younger boy easily keeping pace with him Rekei concentrates on the one chakra signature he knows as well as his own. "Just so you know I've got a pretty good feeling we're heading into a fucking trap."

Moments later the two are staring perplexed at a large, incredibility creepy fence. It might be the signs, or the guard tower, or all the big locks, but Gai doesn't feel safe entering this place. In fact he feels like he ought to be running like fuck in the other direction. "If she didn't give the best head I would _so_ be out of here." 'He's willing to risk his life for a freakin' _**blowjob**_?!' As though reading his mind or more likely his facial expression Rekei replies, "Little one never doubt the effective power of head. It is both a blessing and a curse more girls don't know that."

As something curls up and dies inside Gai asks the obvious question, "How da fuck are we getting in?" At which point the gate they stand before opens seemingly of its own accord. "If it weren't for that blessed tongue ring…" Grabbing his younger teammate Rekei takes off in a dead sprint. Forming several hand signs he is suddenly wreathed in chakra as the area around them explodes into chaos.

…

'I don't remember any alcohol so what's with the hangover?' Discovering herself bound as she tries to stretch a groan escapes her. 'Fucking jounin asshole.' Concentrating she calmly flexes against the bonds to be rewired by the utter destruction of the. Rubbing feeling back into limbs she casts the place she's been stashed. Dusty, and smelling strongly of rot it nonetheless echoes faintly with a disturbing _something_.

Shrugging it off she pauses only long enough to listen and feel for a guard or traps before dropkicking the door open and running. Coming upon a window she jumps through never mind whatever traps might be there. Escaping miraculously unscathed she is already heading what she feel to be northeast back toward the village when a sharp spike of chakra distracts her. Barely managing to back flip onto a sturdy branch she stares aghast in the direction it is coming from. 'Rekei what the fuck?' With characteristic recklessness Ame the Berserker tears off toward Rekei's signature.

Ducking again Gai manages to lose only a few stray hairs. Spinning widdershins he manages to dispel the - what earth, water, mud? - clone just as a exploding clone blasts him into a tree. With a blur he manages to avoid being stabbed only to nearly be dragged underground. By a pair of hands. Leaping into the trees he nearly lands on a note covered branch. Missing it he neatly ensnares himself in a web of nin wire, weapons, and explosive tags. Reflexively he shift setting off the entire construct. 'Oh, god.'

Even as he nearly releases his bladder a furious ball of power is blowing it all away. Not that it makes Gai feel any better. 'Monster - I got put on a team with a blasted monster!' In his haste to escape Rekei he digs the wire deeper into himself before his bonds are cut by an irate Ame. Pausing only long enough to deposit the bleeding boy on what looks like clear ground the girl lunches herself at Hito's attacking wave laying about destruction in an almost casual manner. Between the two there is soon nothing left to harm them.

Panting Ame growls before socking Rekei full in the face. With a yelp he returns to normal skin no longer an impossible fire truck red, hair no longer a wire brush mess around his head, eyes no longer a soulless black. 'Doesn't matter he's still a fucking monster, It's not human to do that - it's not!' Shuddering from shock and blood loss Gai isn't aware of gentle hands gathering him up to a broad chest. "Shh, Gai-chan I know." Placing the child under a light compulsion to sleep Hite steps into the light.

Unnoticed by the bickering pre-teens he studies them and the utterly destroyed landscape around them. 'Not so useless after all… Team Juggernaut if I can teach them some goddamn control.' "Shut up!" With the two children blinking at him he makes his decision, "You Ame are reckless, moody, and a complete menace to yourself and teammates irregardless of you're being the weakest link so far." Watching her pale and then slowly purple with rage he turns to the barely standing Rekei, "And you are a slacker, a pervert, and utterly useless so long as that display reminds your only real technique. Yet out of you three you are the strongest as well as the one most likely to be something great." Looking down at the child in his arms he smiles.

"Then there's this one, the youngest, the smallest, the fastest, the smartest. A prodigy of taijutsu and already the proud owner of a summoning contract. The only one to actually figure out the point of this test, though in the end he let his fears cause him to forget. Little Gai last of the Maito and just about the only reason I'm passing this pathetic team. Now wipe those stupid looks off your faces - it's time for a trip to the hospital. Ame you get to carry Rekei."

…

The room is silent as Hito finishes his recital. "So that was your team that caused all the ruckus today?" Arashi frowns in a passable imitation of the Sandaime. "So did you pass the team because of its potential or because of Gai-chan's potential?" With a smirk Hito replies, "Both. Though I admit the more important of the two to me is Gai's potential. While the older ones are in no way the failures they claim to be, Gai is worth more then either of them, but you know that when you created the teams." Nodding briefly to acknowledge the score the Yondaime sighs as he straightens up. "Well let's wrap this up shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in the unfamiliar comfort of his hospital bed Gai is first confused. Blinking in the bright morning light he nearly cries when realizing the implications. Before he can distangle himself from the bed sheets and make a break for it a yellow note by his bedside catches his attention. Snatching it up quickly he scans it in silence.

Shocked it is a full minute before his sensei's prescense triggers a respone. The older is smiling eyes specutive. "Seems the doctor was right. I really didn't think you'd heal so well or so fast…" Walking in the jounin seats himself on one of the other beds. His eyes are a startling amber in this light. "As you might have read team Longshot has passed." Looking down at his clasped hands Hito continues, "If - what do you feel are the abilities I was testing you for?"

Studying his gently scarred hands as he waits for the child to answer Hito is bewildered. Pulse elevated , stomach clenching he feels an unnatural need for Gai to get this right. 'I need… you to be…' "Teamwork seems obvious, but teamwork can be built. Talent, intelligence, and character are generally harder to come by. .. You were testing to see first if we had what couldn't be built, and second to see what couldn't be fixed…rright?" Looking up to see his youngest student backlit like an angerl or spirit Hito finishes his thought, '…Anna'. "Gai…"

Shocked Gai touches his lips, a new note in his hand. Ignoring it he touches the lps that now taste of day-old wine and the innocence of sweet buns. 'Sensei?' Confused and not a little scared Gai hopes he was simply dreaming - even if it means he isn't a real ninja any more.

...

Two days later Gai finds himself released and on his way home. For some reason he feels like running over to Kakashi's apartment and begging to stay with him tonight. 'Stop being stupid - sensei… it was just a one-time thing. He'll probably never even mention it again, not even to apologize.' Forcefully clearing his mind and calming his breathing he continues to slowly weave his way home. Thoughts of curry and some of the sake he and Obito snitched from Old Man Tomeshin briefly distract him from his surroundings.

So it is with a start he recognizes the tall figure by his front door. Hito's face is thunderous eyes blank and hard. "Gai-kun, where were you? I've been waiting an hour already!" Snatching the boy closer he studies him finger tracing the bewildered face. He must finally recognize the look in the boy's eyes because suddenly he releases him. Looking away into the deepening gloom he shifts nervously.

"Gai-kun, I-I was hoping you'd like to go eat? I mean you - to celebrate your passing? I remember my sister and I, we went to her favorite tea shop when she made gennin." Rubbing his arm knowing there'll be a brusie later the child studies the man before him carefully. Finally just as his teacher is about to apologize and leave he speaks, "Do you like curry? I mean tea shops are good too - Anko-chan likes them, but I really like curry." Met briefly with an inscrutable look Gai find himself near blinded by Hito's smile, "I like spicy things too."

It is long after midnight before the last Maito finds himself alone tired and confuse, but fairly happy. It wasn't strange at all - just dinner and talking. Then they went out to a training gruond to demonstrate their summoning contracts. 'Sensei's birds are so cool…' Then its kind of fuzzy something about sensei's house and a room. Dresses and… it's blank. A dress? A white sundress and nothing underneath… 'I've missed Anna.' Suddenly Gai finds himself vomiting over the edge of his bed.

...

Having never been late since the first day of academy Gai nonetheless finds himself dittering the next morning. Despite the rather suspicious gap in his memory the boy knows something he didn't want to happened. If only because he woke up he couldn't find either his shirt or his boxers. He had found a red, sore spot on his collar bone. 'Like a..a hickey!' Schooling his face into a careful blank before shifting into a bright, eager if embrashed expression he begins to run already a good five minutes late.

Even so he overtakes his teammates who are laughing uproarishly about something. Spotting him they abruptly quiet before sharing a look. Rekei smiles unpleasantly - "So Gai-kun see any monsters lately?" 'Only the kind that play sensei.' Feeling giddy and nauseous he smiles awkwardly, "I don't know what you mean… Is this some kind of joke Rekei-san? Not waiting for an answer he squeks out an urgent reminder of their tardiness before jogging ahead. 'Come on you fucking losers - please!'

Ten minutes later they join him snickering. Barely glancing at them he restrains himself from flinching as he shifts his weigh. A spanking. Who was this guy to touch him? 'I'm not his stupid litle sister.' Frowing as he grits his teeth he only just tunes in as Rekei is thrown into a tree Ame gingerly oicking herself off the ground. Hair in her face she snaps her head to glare daggers at Gai, "What about the baby? Doesn't he get a few licks or is he too _fragile_? Before he knows it himself he has punched her hard enough to throw her clear across the clearing.

Face streaming with blood she laughs, "Did I hurt wittle baby boy's feeling? Gonna cry for mama?" Rekei murmers something as Gai laughs, "I would but the dead can't hear." Before things can worsen Hito steps in glaring at all of them. "So obviously the first thing we need to do is work on teamwork. To that end I've requested a training trip slash mission." The particulars wash over the seven year old preoccupied as he by the measuring look in his teacher's eyes. 'You'll never be late again even if I have to beat that lesson into you! You're not gonna shame me Gai! Not again.' Wishing for his academy friends Gai tries not to shiver.

…

So far so good. Their patrol has found nothing amiss despite the bludgeoning tensions between the nations. Tensions between the junior members of team Longshot are soon to yield violence however. Ame regards Gai as a personal affront his presences seemingly painful to her sense of person. Rekei obviously feels uncomfortable around him somewhere between disgust and worry. And worry he should the kid steadily retreating into himself.

"I'm serious chan thare's something wrong with the kid." Unwrapping her arms from his waist the red-head sneers, "So what? Or have you forgotten how he acted when you shifted form?" It always came back to that but well - "At least he's seven. I've had adults behave worse for a lot less. Besides you freaked too the first time I did it in front of you." Shrugging Ame leans back into him, "I still don't like him. He's a spoiled, pretensious little fuckwit. 'Prodigy' my ass." Deciding it's a lost cause Rekei focuses instead on getting a hand up the konnichi's shirt.

"I only do this because you make me." Raising his hand again he brings it down with a resounding slap on lightly tanned thighs. Thighs that are quickly becoming a dusty rose. "I hate hurting you. You're so damn important to me. I - I really think I love you Gai." The bastard actually has the never to cry as he moves from spanking to actually beating the body laid out on the sleeping bag before him. Damning Hito's silencing jutsu the child wishes the older kids could at least hear the abuse though of course they're probably too busy fucking to care.

"Why do we have to fight Anna? We use to love this.." Cursing his inattention Gai decides to stay silent hoping the older male will snap out of it before - 'Damn.' The sound of a zipper follows the rustling of a removed shirt. The sound of flying cloth and then a hesitant hand on a sore and slowly brusing thigh.' It's okay you won't remember a thing when you wake uo. Just a spanking that got out of hand and unconciousness. Besides he never takes this too far.' Rolled onto his back the child closes his eyes.

Sticky and sore since sensei refused to heal his bruises stating he'd earned them Gai washes gingerly in the near freezing water. 'What did he do after he rolled me over?' Blushing he knows it wasn't invasive since there isn't any blood or pain from that area. No unusal tastes in his mouth so that's alright. His hands are rather sticky as are his thighs and belly. 'So were his for that matter.' Grimcing at waking up naked next to an equally naked 'mentor' the boy only just ducks under as his teammates 'roud the bend.

'Damn.' Knowing of no way to explain his bruises, knowing that even if his teammates believed him there is nothing either of them can do he can only pray Ame's dislike of him will lead them away. Even as the thought crosses his mind he can see her eyes narrow as they come across him submerged up to his neck. A brief flutter snakes through him abruptly killed by the cold water. Rekei makes another joke laughing at the buthered punch linne before following her gzae to Gai.

With an ugly smile she whispers something before turning and walking away. Breifly studying Gai Rekei follows with a shrug. Relived Gai moves to finish up when a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "Gai-kun." Instantly still the child belatedly forces himself o relax all too familiar with what happens when he isn't. "Ah so you can learn." Utterly repulsed he can't stop the shiver that rocks him as the disturbed man gently grasps his sex tongue tracing his nape; "I want to taste you. I want to hear you beg."

…

Not trusting anyone he sticks to the highest branches knowing he's the only one small enough for them. Even so he can feel the pervert's eyes on him. _'And there's nothing you can do.'_ The shameless pedophille who has spent every night of this trip telling him of the others, the ones who told or tried to, the ones who were smart enough not to, and the ones who got away. Every one of them had a single thing in common - they were the ones who suffered. Hito was- is unstoppable, absolutely untouchable; a man as slick as oil. It doesn't matter who told or tried to nothing happened to him even while _they_ lost _everything_.

'So I'm damned…' Nearly missing a branch at that thought he quickly returns his attention to his surroundings. Just as well it didn't bear thinking about what about what else all these others had in common. 'He keeps going, getting worse.' Moving from playing dressing up and kissing to more intimate, more deviant activities. 'I have so many pictures.' _Tongue tracing down his chest fingers gently toying with his sack._ _'_Do you know the kind of toys I have? The kind of games we'll play? Clamping his mouth so he doesn't scream Gai picks up his pace not caring for once if he's violating procedure.

…

Arashi congratulates them eyes subtly studying Gai who stands before him with a bright smile. 'His eyes are glazed.' Hito-sand places a hand on the boy's shoulder bringing a frantic light into those huge eyes. "Your pay is at the desk, Hito-san if you could stay back with me?" The boy briefly looks so relieved it's painful to see before quickly bowing and scooting out the office door. His older teammates follow only a tad bit slower not capable of insolent behavior this close to the Yondaime. As the door closes to a sudden rush of laughter the hokage turns his eyes to team eighteen's sensei the ever controversial Hito. "Hito-san tell me about your team." Grateful to the old man's instructon Arashi studies Hito as he expounds on his unconventional team most especially as he speaks of Gai. To his puzzlement nothing is out of the ordinary. "Is that all Hokage-sama?" Nodding reluctantly Arashi seats himself silently gazing out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Desperately trying to breathe around the thick cock in his mouth Gai can't help but moan as the slick hand strokes his timid erection. "God yes!" Shooting up as he bites back his screams he looks around hoping no one noticed. Silently he repacks his things setting the bundle out of the way. Darting out he joins the sentries who pay him no mind use to insomniac wonderings. Setting up in the very top of an older tree the gennin effectively blends into the darkness even his chakra system a mere flicker of background noise.

His second week on the front and he's still as skitterish as ever. To his credit no one else seems to notice most writing him off as a loud idiot with an unnatural love of green. Of course, most of them have since adapted his camouflage scheme not that it's saved a lot of them. A lot of his old classmates aren't going home again bodies already ashes. This is a war - early stages still but war nonetheless. In another day Gai will move with half the forces here to the armitage zone while his teammates Ame and Rekei fall back with the rest of the forces to just fifty feet from the outermost wall. Hito lies forward at the armitage but so does Kakashi and his sensei.

A crack from his left does nothing to move him as he waits for the moment on his right to come a little closer. Becoming a blur he has a mask of blood drying on his face even as he knocks the second one out of commission binding him tightly and activating his watch medallion. This is why he's been accepted to the front instead of the older ones not that Ame cares the stupid cunt. Forcing his face into an approximation of conflict he nods in response to the cold comfort offered before removing himself to clean up a bit.

Following the chunin in front of him he spreads his awareness yet further knowing something dances at the edge of it but unsure of what. Behind him another gennin makes a shoddy landing nearly spilling out of the tree. Sneering inwardly Gai looks back with a concern face silently asking if the other is okay. Blushing at the ugly look he is given the eight year old promises to torture the little fucker himself if the idiot doesn't get himself killed first.

Abruptly the woods explode into action. Dropping his weights instinctively Gai only just catches the black-eyed idiot taking a kunai to the heart. Briefly regretting the lost of a possible avenue of release the child allows his mind to descend into a sort of trance. When he finally comes to it is to the frightened faces of his follow gennin and the admiring eyes of their chunin escort. Not in the mood for playacting he shrugs before leaping back into the trees. Moments later the chunin sets off at an accelerated rate though burden beneath the weigh of the storage scroll he now carries.

…

Still silent Kakashi arches beneath him eyes desperate for release. Frustrated and guilty Gai release the wards holding back the boy's ejaculation. Gently bringing the slender boy through the aftershocks Gai can't help feeling a certain kind of contempt. Canceling the jutsu the brunette gathers his things without another word. The hand on his arm brings a frown to his face, "Please…don't go yet." Hating himself for wanting to cry the darker boy nods dropping his clothes back on the ground.

The war is nearly over. If they can break this pass Iwa must surrender or else be overrun. Then every day will mean hours of enduring Hito. Hours upon Hour instead of the brief ruts held here and there. Feverish minutes bound beneath the muscular man filthy hand covering his mouth as he is ruthlessly plowed. Whining breathlessly as he pulses his seed down the willing throat. Behaving like a slut or a specially trained whore.

"Gai?" Bright blue eyes study him as he shivers lips a thin cruel line. Briefly channeling his alter ego he smiles eyes glowing with mirth, "Go to sleep stupid." Only another month maybe, only another year maybe but then he'll have to go back to Hito until he can somehow get promoted. "Gai-" Crushing the soft lips he shuts his eyes damning the blond bastard this hapless idiot calls a sensei. Angry he reactivates the wards and jutsu determined to draw it out this time. Determined to make _someone_ see.


End file.
